defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Second Gurubashi Empire
Overview The Second Gurubashi Empire is a Troll-only RP-PvP guild. It was created in 14 September 2005, the day Defias Brotherhood went online, having started active recruitment and advertisement one month before that date, what resulted in nearly one hundred confirmed members even before the realm was launched. Nowadays, it is one of the most respected guilds in Defias Brotherhood, not only due to being one entire chapter of the realm's history but because of being one of the strongest pillars supporting roleplaying, events and WPvP side by side with other racial Horde guilds. The official purpose of the guild is to unite all Troll tribes and Empires below one banner so that Trolls can achieve its righteous position: rulers of Azeroth and of the Lesser Races, however, the guild serves more purposes and has become more complex than simply aiming at the genocide of the enemy. On one hand, the Second Gurubashi Empire is the last hope for a race which has become fragmented and risks extinction if the Trolls fail to reunite, while on the other hand, it serves the purpose of the holy army that blindly follows the Emperor, either in the effort of defending the homeland of Stranglethorn Vale, or in bringing the faith of Dambalah, their God, by sword and spell to the enemy kingdoms. The guild's structure is complex but simple, working around an egyptian society like pyramid. On the top you have the Emperor, which is considered to be a God on Azeroth, the Avatar of Dambalah himself. Just below him, one finds the High Council. The Council consists in a handful of Trolls which advice the Emperor and assist him in everything, ranging from external affairs to deciding who is fit to climb the ranks. The Blood Drinkers are Trolls that have been hand picked by the Emperor himself for the purpose of protection and advice in military affairs. They answer only to the Emperor, who chose them due to their skills in battle and loyalty: they will kill and they will die for the Emperor. On the lower level of the pyramid, Scarred Ones and Preachers can be found. The first ones were once recruits who proved their strength and devotion in battle to the point of being noted by the Emperor or the Council. The second ones are Trolls that followed the path of spirits, paying tribute to the Loas, studying ancient magics and learning how to please them so they can favour the Empire. On the bottom of the food chain, Hexed Trolls roam. These Trolls are heretics who disrespected the way the society is organized, either by disobeying orders from superiors or because of crimes against the Empire's integrity. Background The Birth of the Empire The Empire was born from a meeting, one dark, cold night in the cliffs above Sen'jin village. Chance, fate, destiny, whatever you wish to call it, had called trolls of many different backgrounds to this specific place, at this specific time. Names now legendary to us, through their deeds and words. The first Emperor, the dark and enigmatic Vishnah. A warrior from the frozen northlands, inspiring fear and respect by his mere presence. Rhashan, seeking his heritage and searching for revenge. Destined to one day become the Headhunter. Zuc'aljun, the wary but determined mage from the Hinterlands; Umankik, the feral berserker, loyal guard of the emperor; and many others. All led by the unseen hand of Dambalah, they pledged themselves this night to each other and to Vishnah, their leader. In a ceremony we echo still today in the initiation of the Blood Drinkers, the soon to be Emperor bound the first trolls to him, by blood and by oath. An ancient golden goblet and kris, depicting the Great Serpent, were used on that first night to hold his blood, and they all drank in turn. He spoke those fateful words that began it all... "This is the Bloodpact. This is the ancient oath to the Great Snake and the Troll race. This is a symbol of our kin. This blood carries power, but also great suffering and responsibility. I will lead you trolls to our glorious future. The earth will drink deep the blood of our enemies, and so shall you. We will become strong again, by renewing our faith and destroying those who would seek to destroy us. Drink my blood and accept me as your leader. Blood, Fire, Death." It was after the others had said their words and tasted his blood before the old eccentric troll Meezil stood before the mighty Emperor. He had been watching from the shadows. Unafraid, he announced himself as the last Shadow Priest of the Atal'ai. Brave Umankik, loyal from the very beginning, made to attack the old troll, remembering the horrors the Atal'ai had bestowed on the troll race. But Vishnah calmed the great berserker, and listened to Meezil's words as he urged him to recreate the empire of old, to call all trolls to him and fight the ancient enemy of Hakkar. Meezil picked up the goblet like the others had, but before drinking added his own blood to mix with that of the Emperor. "Blood, Fire, Death," he spoke aloud sealing his fate to that of the newborn Empire. Days passed and trolls throughout the world flocked to the banner of the Gurubashi Empire. Whispers travelled the length and breadth of the world, a new hope for troll kind, and the Emperor arranged a grand gathering within the orc city of Orgrimmar. Open to any troll willing to join and fight for his new empire. The faces of that first fateful night mixed with the fresh new faces, all watched in awe as Vishnah began a new era. Meezil's Betrayal The glorious days of the first reign of the Empire had begun. Meezil, ex-hakkari shadow priest was named as the High Priest, tasked with guiding the devotion of the trolls to the God, Dambalah. He set in place, a new priesthood. The Emerald Riders. At the same time Vishnah announced the names of his high council, who would take over the day to day business of running the Empire. Thus the Emperor began to remove himself from the public eye, only seen rarely, surrounded by his faithful Atai guard. Restlessness and fear began once more to creep into the souls of the trolls of the Empire. Rumours speculated at the possible reasons for the Emperor's distance? Illness? Mistrust of his trolls? Was he planning something? At meetings the Emperor was present but seemed distant, distracted. Letting Meezil do most of the talking. We began to ask ourselves who the true leader of the Empire was. All of a sudden, Vishnah announced a meeting. The trolls gathered, awaiting their Emperor, eager to hear his words, to see fire and purpose in his eyes once more. But before Vishnah could arrive, Meezil, the High Priest spoke to the Empire. He accused the Emperor of being weak, failing to be a true leader. He announced his intention to kill Vishnah and take his place as emperor. Arrogant and foolish, Meezil expected that the empire would unite behind him. But he was wrong. We remained loyal to our Emperor, and the Atai Guard leapt into action. They cut down the traitorous Meezil, raining blows down upon him like a hate filled storm. With his dying breath Meezil called out "Hakkar... I will not die!" Hakkar... our ancient enemy. How long had Meezil been corrupted? Had he worked all along with the intention of betraying us? It was shocking to believe that someone so trusted could prove to be so false. However, Meezil was right about one thing. He did not die. Instead he disappeared entirely, and though the emperor and the rest of the empire searched; only the faintest traces were left behind. News of a Hakkar worshipping cult, but nothing of what they were planning, were they were hiding. The search for traitors turned within. It was at the forefront of everyone's mind. Vishnah retreated deeper into seclusion after choosing Meezil's successor; Juncoatl. As quickly as it had begun the threat was over. Out of nowhere news reached us that Meezil had destroyed his own cult. Killing all his followers and disappearing once again. However, this good news didn't seem to brighten the Emperor's mood. It was almost as though Meezil's betrayal had broken something within him. He ended all association with anyone within the empire. Even refusing to see his own Empress. What should have been a time of joy and celebration was instead a time of mourning. The Emperor abandoned us. Many wept at his passing, almost as though he had died. And perhaps in many ways he had. In our time of greatest need he had abandoned those he swore to protect. He was dead to us. Dawn of the Second Reign Our day to day lives changed. What use were Atai' Guard without an Emperor? What was the use of patrolling an Empire without an Emperor? The High council struggled to rule, the empty throne weighed heavily on the hearts and mind of every troll. And for the first time the very real threat of civil war loomed. But what was to be done? The council turned to the Loa, the wise and ever watchful guardians of our kind. The High Priest Juncoatl was sent to the ancient city of Zul'Gurub to seek their counsel. Many weeks passed without word. Had something happened to Juncoatl? Had he abandoned his people as easily as Vishnah had? The High Council went in search of him. Travelling within the walls of the mysterious city itself, but found only disaster. Juncoatl was dead. However, at the point of hopelessness hope flickered still, for his soul remained intact. In a ritual born of desperation, bravery and faith the council brought life back to the old, fragile body of the High Priest. A miracle! A sign! The favour of Dambalah had been bestowed upon Juncoatl, and he was crowned Emperor. The Third Reign: the new Chosen of Dambalah The months passed in a blur of celebration. But it was to be short lived. Soon it was evident that the new Emperor was not up to the task of running the Empire. He was old, and feeble. The trolls of the Empire required a firm hand and strong leadership, it would be one of the younger trolls. A religious zealot who would be next to curry favour with Dambalah. The Trolls gathered in the Arena, thinking about past experiences. The smell of blood and dust filled the air as the High Priest Tziak glanced around, looking at the Trolls with him. They spoke of happy times in the Arena, and sad times. Forging of friendships and the Empire's first Betrayal. More Trolls started to gather. The Blood Drinker Quecotl, a personal guard to the Emperor Juncoatl, created a fire in the middle of the arena. Tziak spoke quietly to Quecotl. She nodded and looked at the floor, but they both knew it was time. They were joined by the Scalper Khud, just as the Emperor arrived. Quecotl rushed to his side, leaving the other Trolls to slowly make their way to him. When they got there, Trolls were kneeling and bowing for their Emperor. He was sided by two Blood Drinkers, Rao and Quecotl. Mischa the High Councillor was also nearby. Tziak looked to her and they both nodded knowingly. Tziak greeted Juncoatl, the tension high as many Trolls knew why there was a meeting now. All Troll eyes were on the High Priest Tziak and the Emperor Juncoatl as they entered the arena. Juncoatl looking ill and sick, weakened and struggling with every step he took or word he spoke. When they got to the centre the Gurubashi Trolls gathered around, forming a semi circle, watching. Tziak smiled coldly to himself as he watched the Emperor, asking if he had listened to the spirits lately. Dodging the question Juncoatl mumbled back a reply. Tziak held himself up high commanding for the Emperor to stop mumbling. The audience gasped in shock. Commanding the Emperor..? Tziak grinned again, doubt fleeing him and he stood strong. Speaking confidently. "You have grown weak Juncoatl!" The Emperor replied angrily, looking to his Councillor for support, but Mischa hid her face, looking to the floor. The Blood Drinkers moved slightly, gripping their weapons tightly. The Emperor smiled, thinking he was protected. Tziak then commanded Juncoatl to kneel. The crowd silent as they watched, holding their breath. Still trying to defend his crown, the Emperor refused. Tziak spoke of Dambalah has a new chosen one. Angered, the Emperor tried to attack his defiant High Priest with the blessing of Dambalah... but nothing happened. His small snake by his side slithered over to Tziak. Juncoatl watched in horror as he realised the words being spoken were true. His God had left him. "The Crown." Tziak spoke as he held his hand out. "I am the Emperor now." Juncoatl stepped back, still willing himself to hold onto his crown. The Blood Drinkers were ordered by Tziak to hold Juncoatl, and they did. The High Priest then ripped the crown from Juncoatl's face, holding it to his own. Tziak watched the old Emperor, seeing that age and fatigue was showing upon his wrinkled brow. "Kneel, before your Emperor." He spoke. Wishing to keep his honour, Juncoatl asked for him not to, but he was replied with "Not keeling before your Emperor is punishable by death." Tziak then said that Juncoatl could leave the Empire of his own free will, and not be exiled. Juncoatl nodded and smiled "Thank ya...Emprah" he said. Juncoatl began to walk away slowly. "Show this Great Troll your respect!" Tziak shouted, his voice booming all over the Arena. All at once, a great cheer went up as all the Trolls bowed, saluted and cried out for their former Emperor. Tziak turned and walked one last time up to Juncoatl "Dambalah be with you, Juncoatl". He said, and bowed himself. "Thank ya, Emprah" Juncoatl said with a bow as he turned and walked off, leaving the Empire with its new Emperor. Hierarchy System The Emperor The Emperor is the In Character and Out of Character leader of the Second Gurubashi Empire. Currently, the crown belongs to Tziak Kao’Zae and his Empress . He is considered being a living God, and thus it is obvious that he is above all. The words leaving his mouth are considered law, and being in his presence is a very great honour indeed. The Empress The Empress is currently Malia/ Neriana. This is one character but she holds two names due to a rather long and complicated story. In character you should refer to her as Malia should you use a name but "Empress" will do fine. Everyone knows who you speak of. The High Priest The High Priest is the Spiritual leader of the Empire. It is his task to teach of Dambalah, which is the most important Loa of the Empire. Being a very important figure in the Empire, and truly a holy man, the High Priest should always be treated with the respect he deserves. The current High Priest of Dambalah is Shro'gan. The High Council High Councillors are the Emperor's closest advisors and ICly important figures within the Empire. A High Councillors duty is to aid the Empire by leading it when the Emperor is not around. The High Councillors may have their own more specific jobs, such as being entitled Warlord or working with the Preachers. They are strategists, thinkers or diplomats. The High Council is expected to solve crisis should any arise but they are also known to tackle less fancy jobs -such as endless piles of paperwork. By being active and inventive, the High Councillors have earned their title. Examples of High Councillors would be Shro'gan and Shyrendora. The Blood Drinkers Blood Drinkers are the royal guard, and they are hand picked by the Emperor himself for their cruelty and their fierce battle techniques. Their realm of power is the Emperors security, which do not only means protecting him physically but also enforcing his laws. In hierarchy they stand rather outside it, than above it. They heed only to the Emperor’s orders, and what may be in his interest, and they are dedicated to sniff out anyone plotting against their leader... Examples of current Blood Drinkers would be Teeru Kuzh or Rao. The Champions The Champions (also refered to Aspects of the Loa) are trolls that work as a certain Loa's messenger in the Empire. There is no clear rank for a Champion, they may come from any part of the hierarchy for the Loa work in mysterious ways. The Loa presented in the Empire with a champion are Shirvallah the Tiger, Hir'eek the Bat, Shad'ra the Spider , the Twin Serpents Dara and Ula'tek and Bethekk the Panther. The Champion may possess traits of these Loa, some sort of "mark" to indicate that they are in the Loa's favor - the possibilities are many. The Scarred Ones The Scarred Ones are the fierce and feared military unit of the Empire. They are those who faithfully slay in the name of Dambalah and Emperor Tziak and do so for the Empire itself. Much like the Preachers they have been proving their skills in battle on events and meetings to the officers, and then tested before obtaining their rank. Every Scarred One obtain a scar when succeeding these tests - a proof of their loyalty to the Empire. The Scarred ones and Preachers are both the same in Hierarchy (neither better or worse) however it is best to listen to a Scarred One as a Preacher when involved in battles or fights, as this is their 'field'. Both Sol'jak and Sho'gaal are Scarred Ones of the Empire, for example. The Preachers Preachers can be deeply religious Trolls, or a very knowledgable one on things in life such as herbs. However all Preachers handle getting more Trolls under the banner of the Emperor. they stand in towns, cities- preaching about Dambalah, aswell as other Loa's that bless the Empire- They will also serve out propaganda against the other Races to manipulate as many Trolls minds as possible. They are also teachers onto the disciples, but they also spread their knowledge and teachings to the rest of the Empire, and of course, other Trolls in the world, outside of the Vale and in. The Scarred ones and Preachers are both the same in Hierarchy (neither better or worse) however it is best to listen to a Preacher as a Scarred One when involved in rituals or religious events, as this is their 'field'. The only active Preacher in the Empire is Chakuya, the Deathless One. The Recruits The Recruits are Trolls within the Empire, dedicated to battle, but they have yet to prove themselves worthy of being fully accepted and obtaining their Scar (see "Scarred Ones") or other mark of their loyalty. This is shown in various ways, but one of the most obvious one is that recruits are not allowed to ride a beast during events and meetings, unless given specific permission to. Your time as a recruit is the time when you have the chance to learn, prove yourself - and be tested. The Disciples Disciples are 'in training' to be a Preacher, and they will be taught by the Preachers and perhaps a High Councillor if they wish to. A Disciple follows the more religious and knowledgable side of the Empire, learning of the Loa and the Spirits in more detail than the military side. However they are supposed to bring these teachings to all in the Empire. They would also learn things such as the use of herbs in potions, rituals and every day life. This is just an example, as there are many other things to learn about, and some aspects will depend on the roleplayer themselves. If a Disciple is brought forward to be promoted, a High Councillor will work with them for a while, and give them a test to make sure that they are ready for their promotion to Preacher. Disciples are not allowed to ride a beast during events and meetings, unless given specific permission to. It should be noted disciples and recruits are not better or worse than each other. They both have the same amount of rights. The Citizens The Citizens of the Empire are new Trolls who have not yet proven themselves to the Empire. They are just regular Trolls inside the Empire. If these Trolls wish advance in rank, it is either to Recruit or Disciple. If the Troll feels they fit the rank of citizen, they may stay it, as citizens are also a main part of the Empire. A citizen can be many things, like a fisher, a gatherer, or even just a Troll who sells potions! It is up to the Troll mostly to decide what they wish to do as a citizen. Like the recruits and disciples, citizens are not allowed to ride a beast at meetings and events unless he or she has been given permission by a Higher Ranked Troll. The Hexed Ones The Hexed Ones are less than filth under the Emperors feet. They are to be shunned, humiliated and punished – for they have disobeyed one or several of the Emperor’s Divine Rules. These Trolls are everyone’s target, and even the citizens and the recruits may boss them around. There is no honour in being a Hexed One, only shame. Credits Ichtaca, Malia and Shyrendora are to be credited for the original 'Background' text . Ichtaca, Malia, Shyrendora and Zorita are to be credited for the original 'Hierarchy System' text. External links *The 500 posts locked recruitment thread on the Defias Brotherhood Realm Forums.http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=1152816504&postId=11526333578&sid=1#8 Category:Horde Guilds Category:Guilds Category:Trolls Category:Second Gurubashi Empire